Finding Daniel Tiger
=Cast= *Marlin - Super Why (Super Why!) *Nemo - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Dory - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Gill - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Bloat - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peach - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *Gurgle - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Bubbles - Austin (The Backyardigans) *Deb - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) *Flo - Orange Kitten (Blue's Clues) *Jacques - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Nigel - Barney the Dinosaur *School of Moonfish - Monarch Butterflies *Crush - Corny Jaguar (Dora the Explorer) *Squirt - Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer) *Mr. Ray - Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Bruce - The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas 1966) *Anchor - Snips (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chum - Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blenny - Knick the Snowman (Knick Knack) *Anglerfish - Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Seagulls - Rabbids (Raving Rabbids) *Whale - Dragon (Shrek) *Jerald - Hyp (The Land Before Time) *Tad - Prince Wednesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Pearl - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Sheldon - Barry Benson (Bee Movie) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Greg Wiggle (The Wiggles) *Barbara Sherman - Emma Wiggle (The Wiggles) *Darla Sherman - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Coral - Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Barracuda - Alaskan Bull Worm (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill - King Friday XIII (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Ted - Ed Crosswire (Arthur) *Bob - Martin Benson (Bee Movie) *Mother Fish - Audrey (Home on the Range) *Guppies - Chicks (Home on the Range) *Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell - Tinky Winky and Dipsy (Teletubbies) *Shell Less Crab - Monroe Timmy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Johanson - Shrek *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Jane Read (Arthur) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Kate Read (Arthur) *Other Fish Students - Animal Friends (Dora the Explorer) *Kathy - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time) *Patient #1 - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) - Fish Out of Water (Chicken Little) *Squishy - No-Name (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jellyfish Forest - Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sea Turtles - Various Jaguars (Go Diego, Go!) *Sea Turtle Babies - Baby Jaguars (Go Diego, Go!) *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Tally (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Three Fishes Listening to Turtle - Humbah, Zing Zing Zingbah and Jingbah (Boohbah) *Minnow - Melvin (Chicken Little) *Big Trout - Grace (Home on the Range) *Lobsters - Various Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) *Swordfishes - Various Robots (Robots) *Dolphins - Various Dolphins (The Wild Thornberrys) *Bird Group #1 - Various Frogs *Birds on Lighthouse - Various Toads *Bird Group #2 - Various Chickens *Pelican #1 - BJ (Barney & Friends) *Patient #2 - Joe (Blue's Clues) *Krill Swimming Away - Krill (Happy Feet Two) *Davey Reynolds - George Little (Stuart Little) *Pelican #2 - Riff (Barney & Friends) *Other Pelicans - Various Dinosaurs *Boy in the Waiting Room - Scott Brody (Cats & Dogs) *Green Crab - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Red Crab - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish Group Gets Caught in a Net - Various Birds *Fishermen - Stu Pickles and Chas Finster (Rugrats) Gallery Super Why.png|Super Why as Marlin Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Daniel Tiger as Nemo Anne Shirley.jpg|Anne Shirley as Dory It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Gill Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star as Bloat Tickety Tock-0.jpg|Tickety Tock as Peach Periwinkle-blues-clues-69.7.jpg|Periwinkle as Gurgle Austin-the-backyardigans-24.1.jpg|Austin as Bubbles Arthur Sue Ellen Armstrong.png|Sue Ellen Armstrong as Deb Orange kitten image.jpg|Orange Kitten as Flo Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg|Slippery Soap as Jacques Barney personajes barney.png|Barney the Dinosaur as Nigel GDG Butterflies.jpg|Monarch Butterflies as School of Moonfish Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs